1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traffic signs and, more specifically, to a warning light system to be installed on traffic signs to give drivers advance notice of the traffic sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic safety is a growing concern through out the world. Each year, more and more people are being injured and/or fatally wounded due to vehicular accidents. Many of these accidents are caused by drivers who inadvertently failed to read and/or identify traffic warning signs. Many drivers are so preoccupied by activities in the vehicle (i.e., talking on a cellular phone, talking with passengers or children in the vehicle, trying to shave or put on make-up, etc.), that they fail to see traffic warning signs. Furthermore, with so many different signs and billboards on our roads today, many people fail to realize which signs are traffic warning signs and which signs are just advertisements.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved type of traffic warning sign. The improved traffic warning sign must have a device for signaling drivers of the traffic warning sign. The traffic warning sign signaling device must be able to provide different warning levels or stages. The traffic warning sign signaling device must further be easy to install and remove from any type of traffic warning sign.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved type of traffic warning sign.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved traffic warning sign that has a device for signaling drivers of the traffic warning sign.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a traffic warning sign signaling device that is able to provide different warning levels or stages.
It is still another embodiment of the present invention to provide a traffic warning sign signaling device that is easy to install and remove from any type of traffic warning sign.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a traffic sign warning light is disclosed. The traffic sign warning light has a body section for supporting the traffic sign warning light on a traffic sign. Lighting units are coupled to the body section. The lighting units provide a visual warning of the traffic sign.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.